


Depths of love

by Noctass



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bromance, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctass/pseuds/Noctass
Summary: Kingsglaive/FFXV AU where the treaty actually goes over well.A few days had passed since Ignis found out about Lady Lunafreya’s death and had to tell Noctis, there wasn’t much information on it aside from the fact that it was supposedly “Natural causes”, which seemed like such bullshit! They still were headed to the meeting point as they had intended originally though, but instead of to see the prince wed, it was to see Lunafreya’s body.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the 'eventual' tags are just there because i dont know how long i'll make this, but i assure you i wont take 50 chapters before theres romance ha

A few days had passed since Ignis found out about Lady Lunafreya’s death and had to tell Noctis, there wasn’t much information on it aside from the fact that it was supposedly “Natural causes”, which seemed like such bullshit! They still were headed to the meeting point as they had intended originally though, but instead of to see the prince wed, it was to see Lunafreya’s body.

Noctis hadn’t even said a word out loud since they heard of the news, he wouldn’t even look any of them in the eye either! He just stared outside the car every time they were driving. Every few minutes Prompto would turn around to check to see if Noct was okay, but it was always the same, and Gladio was starting to get irritated with him for it.

It wasn’t like he could say anything to Gladio about it though, starting a fight wouldn’t help their situation any and they all knew this very well, every time one of them spoke their words were chosen carefully... It felt almost fake, in a way. Prompto didn’t like how everyone was tip-toeing around Noctis right now, it didn’t feel right to talk to him as if he could break easily.

When Ignis had pulled into the parking lot of a motel for the night, he automatically called dibs on sharing a room with Noct, wanting to be able to talk to him privately – As friends! He wasn’t surprised when there was nobody giving him denial, not even Ignis said anything about saving money with only one room, it was just heads nodding.

They had stayed in the car until Ignis had given out room keys, of course there was only a key for him and Noctis, and Ignis and Gladio, but still. As Prompto hopped out of the car, he made a big show of stretching dramatically after he had been sitting for so long, before he jogged around the car to loosely drape his arm over the prince’s shoulders.

“Come on, Noct.”

Speaking as he began to walk to find their room, he lightly dragged the silent prince around. He kept trying to keep his joyful appearance up, hoping it would somehow help Noctis feel better since he was acting more... Normal, in a way. He was suffering too though, to see his friend like this wasn’t something he liked.

Ever since he had became Noct’s friend in high school, the two had been very close. They were open to each other about things, and had no problems about how close they had gotten, hell! He had even given Noctis platonic kisses before. Though he hadn’t really done any such thing since they heard that Luna died, it was like... He should hold off on being intimate with him, even if it was platonic.

Her death was hard for him, since she was the reason that he became friends with Noct in the first place, but his mourning was nothing close to what the prince had been going through and he wasn’t too sure on what to do about it, aside from trying to stay upbeat.

Unlocking their room with his free hand, Prompto practically shoved Noct into the room as the door opened enough, causing the black-haired male to stumble forward before catching himself before he fell. Pushing him in had earned Prompto a confused look, which made him feel rather stupidly happy; not because Noct was making an expression other than looking sad, but because it earned him having the male look at him properly for the first time.

“Hmph.”

Making the sound as he shut the door behind himself, Prompto started kicking his boots off immediately, leaving them laying on the floor near the door before he looked up at the other male again. Letting out a small sigh, he shifted closer to Noct, placing a hand on his shoulder.  “C’mon Noct, you should shower first! You’ll feel better.”

Noct’s face was very clear, he didn’t even need to speak for Prompto to know that he didn’t want to go bother taking a shower, which meant he was going to have to pull an Ignis on him. “Don’t give me that look.”

“What _look?_ ”

Raising both his eyebrows the moment he actually heard Noctis speak, he had to take a minute to make sure that was real, that he actually just spoke, that it wasn’t a trick of his mind.

“T-that look! That one right _there!_ ”

Speaking as quickly as he possibly could, he stumbled and sputtered over his words, pointing dramatically at Noctis’s face. He could see it- The faintest of a smile on Noct’s face. The moment he saw it, even if it was just for a second before it fell again, he knew that things were going to end up okay somehow.

Huffing, he stomped behind Noctis, pushing on his shoulders lightly to direct him towards the bathroom. “I’m not gonna let you sleep until you’re clean!” As he spoke, Prompto gave a firm push on Noct’s back as he did earlier, causing the prince to stumble forward once more. Maybe if he did that enough he could get him into the bathroom ----

“Okay, okay.”

After being shoved, Noctis spoke again, this time giving in to Prompto’s demands of bathing, he didn’t have it in him to argue. He was tired both physically and emotionally and having problems sleeping didn’t help one bit, it was like the world laughed at him for being from Insomnia and having problems sleeping.

As Noct dragged himself to the bathroom, Prompto had thrown himself onto the bed to wait for his turn in the shower. Maybe if he could get Noct to calm down some the ride tomorrow would be easier on him, right!?

He was scared, worried that he wouldn’t be able to help Noctis at all and he was just making things worse. Trying to push those thoughts aside, Prompto grabbed his camera with shaky hands and began to flip through the photos he had taken so far. There were so many photos of them, all looking happy and goofing off during their trip… And then, there was only one photo that he had taken after learning Luna was dead. It was of Noct, he looked so sad in the photo that Prompto was tempted to delete it, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. So he just stared at it, examining every single piece of his friends face in it compared to his smile in the photo just before it.

Upon hearing the shower shut off he lifted his head from staring down at the camera, turning to glance at the door moments before it opened. Prompto certainly was suspicious over the fact that the shower took very little time to begin with, but the door opening so quickly after the shower had turned off had him rising to his feet. His camera abandoned on the bed.

 

* * *

 

Noctis stepped out of the bathroom, rubbing the towel placed on his head against his wet hair with one hand, as his other held both his shirt and boots momentarily before they had been discarded against the bedroom wall. As the prince lifted his head after dropping the clothing items in hand, he noticed his blond friend staring at him skeptically.

“What?”

He was feeling more like himself after bathing, much to his surprise, and could think normally again... As normal as he could possibly think when he was so exhausted. His first thought was questioning what the hell Prompto was even doing, he shuffled over in the weirdest way to _smell_ him, that’s right, he literally and completely leaned into his neck and _sniffed_ him.

“So, you did actually shower.”

Watching the blond lean back, hands placed on his hips as he spoke. Noctis reached up to press the palm of his hand to Prompto’s face, pushing him back gently. “That’s a thing that is generally assumed when someone goes to _take a shower_.”

The amount of _sass_ laced into his words surprised even himself, it wasn’t like he just suddenly got over the death of his bride-to-be or anything, but he had some serious thinking time in the shower. If he had been acting the same way he was earlier going to see her wouldn’t be good for anyone, every stop they had taken had shown just how much everyone was affected by her death... Seeing the prince also so heavily affected by it too would only make everything worse.

He could suffer in silence, keeping it to himself if he needed to. Plus, after they visited Lunafreya, they’d have to return to his father, since the marriage was an arranged one to begin with. He hadn’t a clue as to how things were going to work out now.

“Noct, _Noct!_ ”

Blinking a few times as he was drawn out of his thoughts, he dropped his hand which Prompto had practically been pawing at the whole time.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

Despite his assurance that he was fine, Prompto still had decided to press his hand to his forehead – Pushing his wet bangs back in the process. “You, on the other hand, stink.” Noctis mused, pushing the hand from his forehead with ease.

“ _Wha-_ You’re the only one that’s showered, you can’t say that!”

Without a word, he side-stepped out of Prompto’s way, allowing the other entrance to the bathroom, in which he gladly accepted and stomped his way inside.

As the door closed behind Prompto, Noctis let out a small sigh. Everything seemed a bit easier when Prompto was in the room, even when he wanted to be alone he still had the guy with him. Slowly he reached up to pull the towel off his head, dropping it outside the bathroom’s door as he sulked towards the bed. His eyes quickly taking note of the camera that was abandoned there.

“…Didn’t even turn it off.”

Picking the camera up as he sat on the bed where Prompto had been earlier, he looked at the photo that the blond left it on. It was him, obviously, he didn’t even remember Prompto taking it of him if he was honest with himself.

Noctis knew that his mood was why the others were acting so different... He didn’t know how to apologize to them for it, expressing himself was one of the things he had so much trouble with his whole life when everyone else seemed to do it so easily.

Clenching his jaw, he turned the camera around and held it up, taking a quick photo of himself before turning the camera off and placing it on the bedside table for Prompto, so he wouldn’t make a big deal about how he left it on the bed when he got out of the shower.

Flopping back, he quickly rolled onto his stomach and pressed his face into the pillow for a good minute before shifting his head to the side so he could breathe.

His eyes shut tightly as he tried to fall asleep, he really did try to fall asleep but as usual it was quite hard for him to do so despite how exhausted he was, slowly but surely though he focused on the sounds of the shower, which had begun to sound normal at this point; as he focused on the sound and his own breathing, trying not to even think about anything, he was able to feel himself relax...


End file.
